Age of Sabertooth
by David McKenzie
Summary: The first two chapters in this five chapter story. What if Sabertooth beat Wolverine and took the place of Death. An enhanced Sabertooth reeks havok on the X-men and Apocalypse alike.


Age of Sabertooth! CHAPTER 1:AND THEY FALL  
  
Wolverine has just been taken away from the unconscious X-men. Apocalypse is the one who is responsible for his capture. Wolverine stands in a circle arena facing Apocalypse, just getting smart, preparing for what ever is to come.  
'Ya never change, do ya?' 'Always with the attitude. Always taklin' bigger than you are.' Sabertooth says as he dives out Wolverines way. 'Well no one's laughing now, runt!'  
"Sabertooth!' Wolverine says as he dives out to the floor.  
Victor Creed is a mutant much like Wolverine. Strong. Fierce. Deadly. Perhaps Logan's deadliest foe - with a healing factor of his own, bones laced with Adamantium - and razor sharp claws.  
Wolverine hits he floor. Given the hundreds of options of what to expect here, Victor Creed wasn't even on the list. Sabertooth flies down and gets a boot from Wolverine. Wolverine was left for dead after their first clash , many years ago. Sabertooth has left his mark on Logan Every year following on the anniversary of the X-man's Birth. The two are more alike than either cares to admit. But while Wolverine has spent a lifetime fighting his inner demons, Creed embraces them. Wolverine gets to his feet.  
Sabertooth claws rip across Wolverine's gut knocking him Wolverine into a pillar. First Blood goes to Sabertooth. 'Gotta keep movin' Wolverine thinks 'his claws, whole skeleton laced thick with adamantium' 'Mine aint - not anymore! If he nails me right way, I'm finished! What in blazes is goin on here? Why is Sabertooth here... Why?  
Sabertooth fights like an animal - less skilled than Wolverine - but what he lacks in finesse, he makes up for in ferocity.  
'Ya hear that boy?' Sabertooth says as he slams his claws in Wolverines chest 'Those are your bones breaking.' Sabertooth's claws rip across Wolverines face. 'Aint no one tougher 'n old man Sabertooth!'  
'I beg to differ' Says Wolverine as he punches Sabertooth back.  
'At least you're begging' says Sabertooth with a sly grin on his face 'It's a start.'  
Wolverine and Sabertooth stand to face to face with each other. Sabertooth towers over Wolverine, blood dripping of each of them. Both with muscles primed to the maximum, ready to rip each other to shreds.  
'What - What's this about?' asks Wolverine.  
'Ya still don't get it, do you? There's more at stake here 'n just who wins or loses, who lives or dies!' says Sabertooth. 'No matter who that turns out t'be, the whole world is gonna run red with blood! The Apocolypse is comin', boy, but the horseman ride first! So, it's down to you 'n me - who's most deservin' to ride... as death!  
Inside the feral mutant, something snaps. 'That will never happen!' Wolverine says as he slashes his claws across Sabertooth's face.  
'Ya gotta admit runt, it kinda suits me better in you!' says Sabertooth 'I mean, ferget about that business down in the morlock tunnels... You aint seen the kinda mayham I'm capable of!  
Sabertooth takes a swing at Wolverine, misses. Wolverine digs his claws into Sabertooth's chest 'I've seen enough, Creed!' 'Enough!'  
Sabertooth throws Wolverine over his shoulder into the wall. 'You may is well start calling me Death boy' Sabertooth says as he slashes Wolverine's gut. 'Death may suit me fine, but dead will suit you a lot better.' Sabetooth picks Wolverine up by the neck and choke slams him back down again.  
'You aint nothin' wit out the metal short stuff' Sabertooth says as he lifts Wolverine over his head and throws him into another pillar. 'I don't know why I didn't do this a long time ago' says Sabertooth and digs his claws deep into Wolverines front.  
Sabertooth stands over a cut up Wolverine, 'I take it you enjoyed the show' he says to Apocalypse.  
  
An enhanced Creed, or Death as he is now known stands before Apocalypse. 'You summoned me?' Sabertooth is dressed in the armour of Death. Which includes a lot of heavy metallic padding, a red cape and mask, a ram skull and most impressive of all, an amazing sword.  
Apocalypse gives Sabertooth the order, Go Forth and Destroy the Hulk. 'So it is ordered, so it shall be done.' says Death as he pulls on his mask and heads forth to find the Hulk.  
Sabertooth follows the Hulk's easily followable trail, to find the Hulk slamming through the forest knocking down trees as if the are just small obstacles in his way. The Hulk's life is aimless now, governed by thoughts and impulses only. More animal than man, the creature stops in his tracks, instinctively sensing that all is not as it should be. That something's not right. Throughout the creature's tortured existence he has had but one desire - to be left alone. As ever, that's not likely to happen any time soon.  
'Who is it? Who bothers Hulk now?' Booms the Hulk.  
Sabertooth flies down kicking Hulk to the ground, Hulk roars 'AARRRRHH!'  
'Someone attacks Hulk!' says Hulk as he gets up 'Who? Who tries to Hulk?'  
'Death. Death comes for Hulk.' Creed says as Hulk roars.  
Hulk dives at Sabertooth and yells 'Why? Why do puny humans always hound Hulk?' Sabertooth flies over Hulk's back digging his sword into Hulk's Back. Hulk in return smashes Sabertooth into a tree as Sabertooth says 'No place. In master's new order!'  
'Order?' says Hulk 'Nobody orders the Hulk!'  
'You fail to understand, there is no place for the weak in the world that is coming' says Sabertooth with a grin on his face.  
'Ha' Hulk laughs, swings at Sabertooth, Hulk knocks over the tree Sabertooth was sitting by. 'There has never been a place for Hulk, fancy man! Hulk knows that! Hulk not as stupid as fancy man thinks! Stop hopping around fancy man so Hulk can smash you'  
Sabertooth flies over Hulk's back and rips the sword back out of Hulk's back. 'Had your chance' says Sabertooth 'The master anointed you his bringer of war. You muffed it' 'Now you Die!'  
The Hulk comes down on Sabertooth who swings at Hulk with his sword. Hulk grabs the sword and pulls Sabertooth close. 'You think stupid knife makes you better than Hulk...' says Hulk as he bear hugs the life outta Sabertooth. 'But Hulk is smatter than fancy man! Hulk can use stupid knife to pull you closer! Hulk doesn't need knife! Hulk is the Strongest one there is!'  
Sabertooth head butts Hulk twice in quick succession. Hulk drops Sabertooth, Creed uses his claws to cut at Hulk's front. Hulk jumps at Sabertooth, and Creed sticks out his claws which dig into Hulk's hands. 'Puny claws hurt Hulk's hands!' yells Hulk. 'Hulk will smash Fancy Man until Fancy Man can't hurt Hulk again!'  
Hulk slams Sabertooth into the ground, pulls him out and breaks him through a tree. An adamantium laced skeleton folds as muscles turn to jelly against the massive tree. Consciousness fading, a last effort, given the monster's proximity, seems futile - but the great beast's momentum does what the savage horseman could not.  
'Grraaa!' Yells the Hulk as Sabertooth's claws go into Hulks neck 'Puny claws stab Hulk's neck...'  
Sabertooth jabs his claws back into Hulk's neck again, and again and again. The Hulk falls full with pain and panic. Two feelings The monster isn't used to, writhes now as a wound is now open gets relentlessly hammered by one who shows no restraint.  
'No mercy' says Sabertooth as he pummels constantly at the Hulk's neck until the Hulk falls to the darkness. Sabertooth makes sure the Hulk is no more, constantly smashing an already broken Hulk body. Muttering bits and pieces as he continues to hit an already lifeless Hulk.  
It is then that Apocalypse appears. 'You have succeeded in your task my faithful horseman. It is ones like you who will lead us into a new era. My era... THE AGE OF APOCALYPSE.  
  
A team of Cyclops, Phoenix, Cable, X-man, Angel and unbeknownst to the others, a Wolverine, counterfeit, a skrull duplicate. They gather at the cry of a little girl, a mannite, Nina. They travel to her directions, which lead them to the Hulkbuster Base, or what's left of it. There, the group meet up with two of the mannites, and end up running into what they figure is the remainders of Bastion. It was pretty hard to tell, with only scraps of him everywhere.  
From there the group meets up with the rest of the mannites, only to have some one attack them. One of the mannites trigger the fail safe so they all book it out of there in the plane. All the mannites go their own way except for Nina who stays with the X-men. From there they split into two teams. Jean, Logan, Nate and Nina head of to find the rest of the mannites. When they find them, one mannite, Darco, is going through something called 'The Changing'.  
Jean and the others manage to fix things up there. But the second group, consisting of Cable, Cyclops and Angel run into trouble. A unknown person, who is actually Death, roughs up Angel, then Cyclops and Cable. After easily holding of Cable, Cyclops and Angel, Death disappears. Or so they think, Sabertooth hitches a ride onto the back of the jet when Cyclops' team meets up with Jean's.  
The jet is brought down after a fight with Sabertooth on the roof. It crashes hard, but the occupants managed to escape, all except Death. Everyone searches through the rouble, when Sabertooth jumps them. Sabertooth knocks them all down one by one, with a variety of attacks. After knocking over Jean, Sabertooth heads for the mannites, only to run into the Skrull impostor, or Wolverine as he is posing as.   
Wolverine goes berserk swinging his claws like crazy, striking Sabertooth. It only takes Sabertooth a second to regain his bearings before retaliating. Sabertooth plunges his sword deep into the stomach of Wolverine, pulling it back out blood covered. Jean and the other X-men rush to his side as Wolverine utters his last words and falls to the ground.  
Sabertooth uses this as an opportunity to behead Nina, and advance on the other mannaties. The X-men turn quickly to stop Sabertooth, Cable sees throwing his psimitar as the best option. It turns back on him as Sabertooth manages to grab a hold of Headcase, another mannatie, using him as a shield. Cable yells out as an obviously fatal neck wound delivered by his own throwing of the psimitar.  
  
Sabertooth adds another coating of blood to his already blood covered sword by slashing the mannite Grace in two. Cyclops and the other remaining X-men fire at Sabertooth who easily deflects the attacks. The X-men run to save the two remaining mannities. They are two late as Sabertooth musters up a blast, the same as which he used to take down the Blackbird jet. The blast consumes Glub and his friend, the two remaining mannities.  
'The name is Death' says Sabertooth. 'Feel my wrath, for one you know has unleashed me, and now not even he can stop me.'  
Sabertooth teleports away leaving the X-men to look at the carnage of the surrounding battle field. They realise that Apocalypse has done the unspeakable, finally bitten of more than probably he can even chew. For this creature does not look like it can be stopped, it is truly as it's name implies, Death personified.  
  
  
*Head, pounding... Hear faint noises, must stay conscious. I'm not quite up to opening my eyes, so listening will do for now. The healing factor really has a big job on it's hands, but how?  
Anger quickly fills in Wolverine as he remembers the events earlier in the day. He lies there trying to get up onto his feet, and wonders why he is still alive, he knows that he must get back to the X-men now. There is going to be trouble, with an enhanced Sabertooth is on the loose out there somewhere, and Apocalypse has obviously got something big planned. After another hour or so, by the time Wolverine has managed to get to his feet, Apocalypse appears.  
"You're lucky" says Apocalypse. "I've decided that you should go free, get to see my plan in action. You always have the chance to join with my forces."  
"I may be more dead than I am alive but I'm not that out of it bub." says Wolverine.  
"Ha! Before you go I would like you to see one thing. I would like you to see what you have released. Death, or Sabertooth as you know him better." says Apocalypse. Screens start to play scenes of Sabertooth as Death taking out the Hulk and the mannities. "You may not be able to hear anything but you get the picture."  
  
Unfortunately Wolverine has realised something that Apocalypse has not. Sabertooth is not as obedient as Apocalypse thinks he is, he can tell. The moment he first spilled the Hulk's blood, Sabertooth's eyes go wild. This time Apocalypse has gone to far, he has let this monster free. A blood thirsty demon that he should have taken out. And now that he hasn't, they shall all feel the terrible destruction of an enhanced Sabertooth.  
  
The X-men unaware of what exactly has been going on, go through hell and back when Xaiver sets up a simulation to test their loyalties. They figure that the Wolverine in their hands is a skrull impostor. Which leaves them with the question of where is Wolverine. Cable goes his own way, and ends up Apocalypse's prisoner after a long battle aside X-force.  
Cable has just finished with a long bitter argument with Apocalypse. Which would've went a lot different if he wasn't bolted to a X cross. Apocalypse has just left Cable the perfect opportunity to escape, he has left Cable's psimitar on the ground. Cable starts to channel energy through it when an unmasked Sabertooth walks in.  
'The Master may taunt you by leaven' your weapon in plain sight... But my hyper-senses tell me there's more to this pigsticker than meets the eye.' says Sabertooth as he picks up the psimitar. 'It's connected to ya mentally aint it Summers?'  
'SABERTOOTH?! You, you're Death' Cable says then continues to mouth of at Sabertooth but Creed barley listens. Sabertooth is to busy thinking about what fighting Cable would be like.  
'Big words Cable' says Sabertooth 'But I have allied with Apocalypse and there is nothing you can do.'  
'So be it!' Cable lights up the psimitar which Sabertooth is still holding. Sabertooth is blown back.  
Cable starts rambling on, but Sabertooth didn't come here to listen to Cable, he's taken down Cable now. 'You think yer man enough Cable, bring it on.'  
Cable dives low, Sabertooth jumps high. Sabertooth swings twice, Cable dodges. Sabertooth dives in at Cable, Cable hits him with his psimitar barely moving him. Sabertooth boots Cable hard in the gut, Cable hits Sabertooth with his metallic arm once then twice. Sabertooth leaves a good mark on Cable's arm with his claws. Cable continues to talk but Sabertooth is to into it to bother listening.   
'It was fun Cable.' says Sabertooth 'But I've got things to do.'  
Sabertooth floors Cable with the back of his hand. Sabertooth pins Cable's arms with one hand and grabs his sword with the other. Cable uses his powers to starts to fry Sabertooth. Sabertooth smiles and continues to slowly lower the sword nearer Cable's chest. The sword lowers until it is just knicking his front. Cable struggles trying to keep Sabertooth from finishing it, but Sabertooth is to strong and is just playing with him by not finishing him.  
Apocalypse grabs hold of Sabertooth and flings him into the wall. 'What the hell are you doing?' asks Apocalypse. 'I need Cable alive.' Apocalypse whacks Sabertooth across the face. 'Do as I told you to do.'  
Sabertooth stands there staring into the eyes of Apocalypse growling a while before living. Cable and Apocalypse begin to battle. They trade punches and Cable seems to be getting the upper hand when he uses the psimitar to fry Apocalypse.  
'Hey Cable!' yells out Sabertooth. 'I believe this is yours, let Apocalypse go if you want it back.' Sabertooth says as he holds Caliban with his sword pointed at his neck, warning Cable to back of from Apocalypse.  
Cable backs of from Apocalypse. 'Continue your futile battle with me, in the vain...' Apocalypse begins to say. Sabertooth presses into Caliban's back making Caliban yell out.  
'Stop it Death, I need him.' says Apocalypse. A grin comes across Sabertooth's face.  
'You don't leave me much choice then - I'm yours.' says Cable as Sabertooth pulls his claws out of Caliban. Cable is stuck back up on top of the X cross.  
  
'Death I have a task for you, eliminate this skrull' says Apocalypse. 'I have decided to let War go along with you for you seem to eager to take out the opposition. The Twelve must not be touched, this skrull failed me and he shall pay by death. So shall you, if you disobey me again.'  
'Yes Master' Sabertooth says as he teleports of with War, better known as Deathbird.  
As Sabertooth and War a waiting in the shadows for a clear shot at the skrull War says 'I hope you know that I'm here to keep an eye on you. The Master doesn't trust you and to tell the truth neither do I.'  
'And to tell the truth you are beginning to annoy me' Says Sabertooth.  
'Enough. We have a job to do, let us just do it.' Says War.  
'Yes we must please Apocalypse.' says Sabertooth.  
War starts to say 'It's Master to yo...' Sabertooth rips War's chest open. War looks shocked, tries to fight back. Sabertooth is to quick and manages to finish her of with a combinations and blows and swipes. 'I'll call him what I want.'  
Sabertooth then finds the skrull he was assigned to kill and uses his sword to do the job. Sabertooth thrusts the sword through the skrull failure several times. Sabertooth is really getting into it, making sure the skrull is definitely dead. Sabertooth then begins to place the bomb. Marrow jumps at Sabertooth, he manages to hit her back. Sabertooth goes to grab his things and gets clobbered by Colossus. Death's mask is removed.  
'SABERTOOTH!' 'CREED' and other such cries come from the X-men as Sabertooth takes this time to teleport out of there.  
'Master. The X-men interfered in the battle, taking our attention away from the skrull menace. The skrull took the opportunity to kill War. I avenged her death, the skrull will not be a problem any more.' Says Sabertooth showing both the skrulls head and a scrap of War's clothes for proof.  
'War is gone, that is to bad. But we all have to make sacrifices.' says Apocalypse. 'Continue with your tasks Death, I must not be bothered.'  
  
  
Age of Sabertooth! CHAPTER 2:THE BEGINNING OF THE END  
  
Sabertooth has just gotten his orders, capture Iceman, he must be harmed for he is one of the Twelve. Sabertooth is gearing up for the trip when Famine comes in.  
'I know what you did.' Says Famine. 'To War I mean, I haven't told Master yet. I think he would like it better if I told by way of dropping your lifeless carcass at his feat.'  
'Would you let me explain.' says Sabertooth. 'I just...'  
Sabertooth stops in mid-sentence to shove his claws into Famine's chest, rips out his heart. Famine drops to his knees, Sabertooth knocks him down. Sabertooth rips up the near lifeless body, making sure that this one won't spill any secrets. Sabertooth then goes of, finds a group of three skrulls, tells them to follow him. Once Sabertooth has brought the three to where Famine's body is then starts to rip into them.  
'Master. There has been trouble, I found three skrulls who killed Famine.' Says Sabertooth. 'They told him that you were in trouble, then ambushed him when he was unaware. I have disposed of them, their and Famine's body are down that way.'  
'I shall have to make an example to the skrulls of another such incident ever to happen. But you have a job to do Death. Go forth my faithful horseman and bring me back the one called Robert Drake.' says Apocalypse.  
Bobby Drake is walking toward the X mansion to pay a visit, one of his friends got a message that he was to go there on business. Now that Bobby or Iceman he is also known, is out of range of all sight of the people of the New York he transforms and starts to iceslide. It's one of the upsides of his mutant powers, free and fast travel that Bobby has always found enjoyable.  
Bobby knows he is near the mansion and gets ready to meet up with his friends again. Suddenly Sabertooth comes flying out of no where and fly kicks Iceman down. Iceman can't tell that it is Sabertooth under all that gear, but sure knows he's way out of his league. Iceman tries to make a last ditch effort to reach the safety of the mansion.  
'You have led an enjoyable chase, but it ends here' says Sabertooth. Sabertooth hammers Iceman with the back of his fist.  
Iceman starts to freeze Sabertooth, Creed gets covered in a coat of ice. Sabertooth thinks to himself 'This guy has more mettle than I gave him credit for. I shall keep this in mind after I beat him to senseless.' Sabertooth roars as he blasts of the coat of ice and grabs Iceman by the neck. Sabertooth turns Iceman upside down, then prepares to drop him head first.  
As Sabertooth does this, he teleports back to base. As Sabertooth teleports through with Iceman and tombstones him head first into the ground.  
'You are going a bit rough there don't you think.' Says Pestilence.  
'You don't understand, it was either me or him.' Says Sabertooth.  
'Oh I do understand. I see what you're doing.' Says Pestilence.  
'I'll tell you what I'm doing.' Sabertooth says as he launches himself at Pestilence.  
Sabertooth and Pestilence wrestle around for a short time. But Sabertooth gains the upper hand and sends his claws right through Pestilence's hard.  
'Master. I have apprehended Iceman but not before he managed to take out Pestilence. I am afraid I had to use a little excessive force to stop him' says Sabertooth a minute later to Apocalypse.  
'You are my last horseman Death, something that I will have to remedy. I fear a traitor amongst our ranks, be careful. Continue your work.' says Apocalypse.  
  
Sabertooth knows that time is running short and he has to make this one quick. This Sunfire may be a problem if not for the art of suprise. Sunfire is just finishing an argument with some man, who cares Sabertooth thinks as he teleports to get Sunfire. Sabertooth grabs Sunfire by the back of the head. Teleports jumps forward a bit and slams Sunfire's head into the concrete ground, face plants him, rendering him unconscious.  
  
After some congratulations Sabertooth goes for his last mission before the final stand. Sabertooth must go right into the middle of the X mansion, capture Mikhail Rasputin, return back to Apocalypse. Not nearly as easy as it sounds, it will be a challenge. So far everything except for the Hulk has been just fun and games. Now it's time for the real fight.  
Sabertooth teleports into the medilab of the X mansion. Colossus says something, not that it matters. Sabertooth extends his arm and blows Colossus back with a blast. Sabertooth raises his arm to strike Colossus, Mikhail pins Sabertooth's arms. Sabertooth overpowers Mikhail and strikes him very hard with a hard fist.  
Mikhail goes limp in Sabertooth's arms. Moria pulls a gun on Sabertooth, Creed floors her then throws her over his back. Sabertooth initiates the teleporter from his arm, the portal opens. A blast from Cyclops disables the teleporter on Sabertooth's arm. As the portal closes, Storm lets up a strong wind to stop Sabertooth from leaving with Mikhail and Moria. Sabertooth manages to throw Mikhail through the portal before it closes. Sabertooth disappears with Moria, Cyclops and Storm know that they couldn't use full power in case they hit Moria.  
Pryde gets in the way of Sabertooth muttering something about letting Moria go or he shall pay. Death sticks his sword in Pryde and activates a button that lets out a energy pulse that starts to fry Pryde. Rogue hits Sabertooth back who in turn uses another blast to smash Rogue into a pillar. Fiz gets in the way and is quickly beaten my Sabertooth.  
Nightcrawler teleports and kicks Sabertooth, teleports again but Sabertooth grabs him by the throat and throws him into another pillar. 'Eat this' Sabertooth says as he smashes out another pillar, bringing the place down around their eyes.  
Fiz manages to grow just in time to stop the rubble crashing onto the group. Sabertooth manages to escape with into the Morlock tunnels with Moria still over his shoulder.  
'Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Angel, Jubilee go after him. Moria must be saved, the mannities were the last straw, destroy him.' Says Cyclops. 'But I'm guessin' that we are needed back at Egypt.'  
  
These bring back great memories for a guy named Sabertooth. Now Sabertooth has a feeling, that there are going to be even more memories to treasure made here today. 'Which X-men do I get to rip to shreds I wonder. I would like to show Gambit a thing or two, or that pansy Angel. But most of all, I want a second round with the runt. I'll keep running into the heart of these tunnels, then do the deed.' Sabertooth thinks to himself.  
The gathered X-men all just follow the path that Sabertooth took. They don't speak, don't make eye contact with each other. They don't dare to, it is the past experiences that is keeping them from doing so. And the pact that they found a dead Moria with several cuts. For Angel it is worst, he forces himself to stick to the task at hand, he must kill Sabertooth.  
The X-men realise they are closing in on Sabertooth, it scares them all to death. Psycloke informs Angel he can strike now. Angel strike Sabertooth with a club, Nightcrawler hits Creed hard. Angel throws a device that raps itself around Sabertooth's arm, Angel prepares to pull.  
Sabertooth smiles as he manages to hold Angel back from moving. Sabertooth then uses the same device to throw Angel through a concrete wall. Nightcrawler runs to help Angel, Sabertooth throws Angel into him. Sabertooth runs some more, through a couple of tunnels.  
Shadowcat phases through the wall to were Sabertooth stands. Once again Sabertooth smiles, he planned this.  
'I realise that this aint much use to me is it' Sabertooth says as he drops his sword. 'But these will.' Sabertooth slashes Shadowcat with his claws.  
Shadowcat lets out a cry as the adamantium in Sabertooth's bones rip through. Even though Shadowcat was phased, the adamantium still affects her. Shadowcat feels faint, it burns her inside, she can't focus, can't stay phased. Shadowcat has practised this before, but after another two swipes from Sabertooth, it's to much, she unphases.  
This time when Sabertooth swings it connects with Shadowcat, she goes down, Sabertooth finishes her of. Angel flies in, but to late. Angel charges at Sabertooth wings and tries his hardest but can't even put Sabertooth of balance. Sabertooth shoves his claws into Angel, pulls out some bits and pieces. As Angel falls, Jubilee blows Sabertooth through a pillar with one of her plasma blasts.  
'Well, well, well' says Sabertooth as he advances on Jubilee. Jubilee stands still, paralysed with fear.  
'Leave her alone' says Psycloke, as she shoves a telepathic knife through Sabertooth.  
'So you want a piece of this to' Sabertooth says to Psycloke.  
Psycloke tries to use another telepathic knife but Sabertooth just grabs her arm. Sabertooth spills her guts over his hands, onto the floor, Jubilee still frozen. This time Nightcrawler gets in the way of Sabertooth. Teleporting quickly enough to hit Sabertooth three times, but on the forth try Nightcrawler manages to catch him. A claw to Nightcrawler's gut stops him right in his tracks, Sabertooth finishes him of, clawing away at him.  
'This time girly' Sabertooth says to Jubilee.  
An alarm beeps on Sabertooth's wrist band, Sabertooth lets out a low growl. It is a message from Apocalypse for Sabertooth to return, and a portal has been opened for him. It is time for the final battle and Sabertooth is needed to capture the remaining of the Twelve who are in Egypt. Sabertooth turns towards the portal, goes to step through.  
'Wait a minute bub. I've got a score to settle with you' Wolverine says as he enters the scene.  
'I though you wouldn't turn up runt. I would stay but I've got things to do. Guess I'll have to see you in Egypt. Sabertooth's says to Wolverine.  
Wolverine growls as Sabertooth leaves via portal, leaving him with Jubilee. Wolverine picks up Jubilee and runs full pace to the X mansion. Once there Wolverine head of to Egypt, to the so called 'final battle'.  
  
'These skrulls say that you are the one behind the deaths of Famine and War' says The leader of a group of acolytes. 'Is this true? It better not be for your sake.'  
'Who are you going to believe, these skrull scum or a fellow horseman' says Sabertooth. 'We all know what's going on here, these ten skrulls want one of us to take each other out. Then beat on the last one and then tell the master we done it to each other.'  
The leader of the acolytes, or Children of the sun as they are known as, takes a good look into the eyes of Sabertooth, before starting to tear apart one of the skrulls. Sabertooth and the other acolytes join in, attacking one of the other skrulls. Sabertooth slips a sword of one of the skrulls into Acolyte's back, framing them. The fight goes quickly, Sabertooth beating on the acolytes every time their backs are turned.  
Sabertooth then with only two skrulls standing delivers an almost fatal blows to the remaining acolytes. Sabertooth then drags the fight close enough to Apocalypse as to draw his attention. Unnoticed, Sabertooth finishes of last acolytes just as Apocalypse comes to see what is happening. As the acolytes die, Sabertooth easily deals the same fate to the remaining skrulls.  
'I have had enough of these troublesome skrulls. Once you have finished your tasks make an example of a group of skrulls.' says a furious Apocalypse.  
  
The plan is simple, just another abducting of some of the Twelve. A decoy Pestilence and Famine grab hold of Storm. Xaiver fries both of their minds, distracting him momentarily. The two skrull counterfeits are revealed, but the distraction has been set up, Sabertooth grabs hold of Xaiver's hoverchair. Sabertooth opens a portal, drops it through a portal on its side and follows through the portal.  
Now Magneto goes to stop Sabertooth but runs into a counterfeit Joseph and Astra. Magneto is dubbed and ends up being captured along with Xaiver. A battle rages on, the X-men vs the skrulls and so called 'children of the sun'. Another impostor turns up, this time it is Havok that catches the attention of Polaris. Polaris runs to see her Havok, Phoenix realising it is a trap runs to save Polaris getting caught at the same time.  
Cyclops goes absolutely crazy, unleashing his optic blasts on the surrounding skrulls. But out of no where Sabertooth appears out of a portal. Sabertooth spear tackles Cyclops through the portal and they disappear. Bishop is busy firing his gun when Sabertooth teleports in and grabs him by the head. Sabertooth throws Bishop over his shoulder through the portal, then follows him. Sabertooth then ports and grabs Storm around the neck, then drops her hard as he goes through the portal.  
  
Apocalypse rambles on about his plan, mocking the now captured Twelve. They are all in their Null Orbs, trapped, ready for Apocalypse's final plan. Sabertooth is dismissed by Apocalypse, told to keep the X-men back and make an example of the skrulls. On the way out Sabertooth purposely rips out a power cord to delay the process, this will take them five minutes to find and fix. Sabertooth himself isn't to sure why he did it, the main reason is he guesses, to have some fun with their guests. Also, he wants a piece of the runt to himself.  
But for now, he shall go and mingle with the crowd. It's an all out brawl between the remaining X-men and Apocalypse's minions. Sabertooth goes over to a group of skrulls that are about to enter the battle and grabs the leading skrulls by the neck. Sabertooth then gives Apocalypse's warning that all who disobey will die. Sabertooth squeezes his claws into the skrull neck, until the last bit of life leaves his body.  
All the skrulls under the now dead skrull command look at Sabertooth with a look of fear and anger. One the skrulls dives at Sabertooth swipes his claws across his chest, the rest of the fifteen skrulls join the fight against Sabertooth. Sabertooth sends out a great energy bolt that blows all the skrulls back a few meters. From there Sabertooth begins to hack away at the scattered skrulls that are just beginning to stand.  
None of them stand a chance, Sabertooth shows no mercy. Sabertooth really gets into the massacre, such easy killings are satisfying but not a challenge. Sabertooth manages to get his claws really dirty, but what he really wants is another shot at the runt. The skrulls drop like flies, so Sabertooth decides to move over and find the X-men.  
Sabertooth rips his way through the skrulls and acolytes, literally. Not having any care for the allies that he should be defending, they are in his way, they deserve it. By this time the mutant skrulls have turned against their leaders and Apocalypse has almost fixed the cord that Sabertooth ripped out.  
Sabertooth grabs Fiz, the mutant skrull who allied himself with the X-men and chokes him with one hand. Beast tries and helps Fiz but Sabertooth belts Beast with his free hand and legs. When Fiz stops breathing Sabertooth drops him and begins to use full force on Beast. Beast is beaten into submission, Sabertooth begins to get bored with him and finishes the Beast of with a claw that rips open the blue furred Beast.  
'Beast, no!' says Colossus as he prepares to attack Sabertooth.  
Colossus swings at Sabertooth, Sabertooth easily blocks and then sends his claws scratching up the steel that armours the outside of Colossus. Colossus roars in pain, but the wound seams to heal over. The scars in Colossus' chest begin coat over with steal but still Colossus lays low with pain. Sabertooth picks up Colossus and throws him into a incoming Gambit knocking them both over.  
Sabertooth slowly starts to take out the surrounding acolytes and skrulls. The war is getting really intense, the acolytes and the skrulls fighting the X-men and the mutant skrulls. While Sabertooth doesn't seem to be on anyone but his own attacking all sides. Though inside Apocalypse's plan is nearing completion when something stops the process. It turns out Magneto is the one whose energy has ran out.  
Apocalypse speeds up the process sending everything out of control, the Living Monolith breaks out of his Null Orb. All the Twelve are set free, a rumble goes down between the Monolith and the remaining Twelve. All efforts are useless, Mikahl Rasputin is fatally injured when he is crushed under the foot of the Monolith. It's Bishop who holds the key, he absorbs all the Monolith's energy, and as a result is teleported to the back to his world.  
Cable, Jean, Prof X and Cyclops close in to stop Apocalypse from taking over Nate Grey's body. Sabertooth steps in the way of their path.  
'Were do you think you're going in such a hurry?' asks Sabertooth.  
'Right past you anyway' calls out Wolverine.  
Sabertooth runs up to Wolverine to start the fight. Wolverine takes a couple of swings only to be overpowered by Sabertooth and takes a decent cut to the chest.  
'I told you runt, you aint nothing without the metal. You were an idiot to ever get in the way of Magneto' says Sabertooth to Wolverine.  
'If I'm an idiot for getting in the way of Magneto, whats that make you?' asks Wolverine as Magneto and Polaris step forward.  
'Noooo!' Sabertooth yells and leaps forward to attack them. Wolverine sends a quick and hard boot to Sabertooth's face, stunning him long enough for Magneto to do the deed. The adamantium is dragged out of Sabertooth's body as he howls. Polaris looks on in horror as ever pore of Sabertooth is ripped open to make way for the adamantium that seeps from his skin.  
Wolverine digs his claws deep into Sabertooth three times before it hits him. Wolverine grabs six of the nearest skrulls.  
'Grab those spikes there' Wolverine says as he points to some spike that used to be some sought of equipment. 'Ram them into that beast there until I tell you to stop.'  
Wolverine leaves as the skrulls begin to jab the spikes in to Sabertooth. Wolverine heads over to the other battle, against Apocalypse. All around what used to be a field of energy lays his closest friends, who have all just been knocked flat. This is it, Apocalypse is about to become one with Nate Grey, making him nearly invincible. The only one up is Cyclops, and he has just lost his powers, he has decided to sacrifice himself to stop Apocalypse.  
Just as Cyclops prepares to jump a hand lands on his shoulder. 'This ones mine Scott' Wolverine says.  
Wolverine walks up to Apocalypse who no longer has any protection. Wolverine boots Apocalypse of his feet and out of way of Nate Grey. Wolverine does not stop, he begins to tear and shred Apocalypse until he is no more. Wolverine has done the impossible and stopped the Apocalypse it is all over.  
Rogue, Gambit, Marrow and Colossus run in along with the rest of the Twelve to stare at what was Apocalypse. No one says a word, no one considers it a victory. The gathered X-men stand lost for words when a skrull body flies down to Wolverine's feat.  
'Sabertooth!' growls Wolverine.  
Before anyone can stop him Wolverine takes after his Sabertooth. After a good minutes chasing Wolverine has lost the X-men and found Sabertooth. Well, what's left of Sabertooth. Not a spot of Sabertooth isn't covered in blood, a big spike sticks out of the back of him. Sabertooth and Wolverine stare each other down for what seems like an eternity. Wolverine sums up that Sabertooth is on the verge of death, probably to num to even notice the spike in his back.  
Seconds into the stare down Sabertooth wipes the blood from his eyes and speaks. 'This is it, only one of us will walk away from this one.'  
Wolverine sees flashes before his eyes, from earlier in the Morlock Tunnels. Psycloke, Angel, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat all bloody at Sabertooth's feet. Wolverine is on the edge of a beserker when another image flashes before him of Jubilee begging for her life, Sabertooth going to show no mercy.  
Wolverine dives at Sabertooth starts to go mad. But the fight is cut short after to jabs to Sabertooth as a bomb from outside the fight interrupts. Wolverine and Sabertooth go flying, a lot of smoke clouds up. Wolverine quickly gets to his feet and hunts for Sabertooth but the smoke is to much. A jet of some sorts roars up and leaves.  
'RRRAAGGGHHHHH!!!' roars Wolverine.  
Every follows the explosion and roar to see Wolverine watching a jet disappear into the distance. 'Wolverine what's wrong?' asks Jean.  
'Other than the fact that I'll be pickin shrapnel out of myself for the next week or so, Sabertooth has escaped' Wolverine says as he turns around to reveal hundreds upon hundreds of pieces of glass and metal lodged over his front.  
Most of the crowd grimace and gasp at the sight of a shrapnel covered Wolverine. Wolverine rips three pieces of glass from his face and drops them at his feat.  
'Hold still a second Wolverine this might hurt a bit' says Polaris.  
Polaris holds up her hand, magnetic energy starts flow out of it. Polaris counts down, three, two, one, and the shrapnel is all quickly yanked out of Wolverine. Wolverine roars in pain.  
'Wolverine, do you truly believe that Sabertooth could live through all that? Cyclops asks after giving Wolverine a few seconds to recover. 'From what I hear he got the adamantium ripped out of him, you had a good go at him, the skrulls turned him into a pin cushion, you obviously had another go at him and if he was in the same blast you were in, he must surely be dead.'  
'No, he's out there' Says Wolverine. 'Some one decided it would be a good idea to save him.'  
'We'll have to sought that out later. For now we all need some well deserved rest. It's all over now, Apocalypse is dead' says Professor Xaiver. 'The Living Monolith, the Skrulls and the others have all disappeared somewhere.'  
'It's not all over.' says Wolverine. 'On the way here the Blackbird said there is a distress signal coming from Genosha.'  
'Well I'm sure you have the man power to fix that Magnus. The rest of us will return home.' says Xaiver.  
'Not all of us. I might join Magneto on Genosha for a while.' says Polaris.  
Everyone looks startled at Polaris' statement. But they all pack up and hop in the jets. On the way home the harsh brutality of what happens hits them all.  
'Wolvie, where's Kitty, Moria, Kurt, Warren and Betsy?' asks Marrow.  
'I'll handle this one' says Professor Xaiver. 'I knew this earlier, I felt it. I don't know how to say it, but...'  
'They're all lying dead in the Morlock Tunnels' says Wolverine.  
Some of the X-men bows there their heads. Xaiver gives Wolverine a cold glare.  
'Along with Beast, Mikhail and Fiz. All dead at the hands of Sabertooth.' Wolverine says.  
The X-men who don't know about the dead are in a state of shock. But only Wolverine realises how wrong Xaiver was when he said it's all over. As long as Sabertooth is still breathing, there is hell to pay. 


End file.
